Silenced
by pretty in orange
Summary: One day, Duo meets a girl who's been silenced, and he wonders if he can help her... And she's not just any girl either, she's a Peacecraft... DuoXOC some HeeroXRelena, T for possible language. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For starters, I do love DuoXHilde. Don't get me wrong. This is part of an OC series. For anyone that's interested, Trowa's and Wufei's are done and up, and Quatre's is in progress, but a few chapters are up. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make zero profit from this. I do own Renee Selena Darlian/Peacecraft, well, not her last names. Anyway, could you please ask if you want to use her?

* * *

><p>Duo was not a morning person.<p>

He had gotten up early to work on his Gundam, begrudgingly so since the sun hadn't even attempted to rise yet, but was surprised when a girl wandered into the hangar.

"Relena?" He blinked, staring at her. She looked like Relena, at least, but the glint that was always in Relena's eyes was non-existent in hers. "Are you ok, Lady?" Duo inched closer to her.

The girl looked up at him, rubbed her eyes and looked away. She looked almost like a carbon copy of Relena, without the braids and the proud sparkle. She was wearing a pink dress that came down to her ankles and sneakers that were drawn on in purple marker.

"Hey..." Duo took another step. Heero would be up in a half hour, and maybe he could tell him what was going on, but Duo would have to keep this girl here for the moment. He grabbed her arm, not too hard since he didn't want to hurt her, and got the shock of his life.

Relena's carbon copy screamed, a wordless screech. Duo didn't let go of her arm, he figured that she would realize in a minute or two that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Hey, calm down!" Duo struggled with her for a minute, a minute more of Duo trying to soothe her and a minute more of her screaming.

Finally, he let go of her and instead of running for the door, she ran to a corner pressed herself into it, looking worried and panicked.

"What is all the yelling about?" Heero stepped into the room and stared at Duo and the girl momentarily before sighing. "Renee." He greeted, stone faced. "She's Relena's twin. Though as you can tell they're different by far."

"How did she get in here?" Duo blinked, staring at the girl. "It's not exactly like we have an open door policy here."

"Hell if I know." And with that, Heero disappeared back out the door.

"Well you're a big frickin help, aren't you?" Duo huffed and stepped towards the girl. "Do you talk?"

Renee looked down and tried to press herself further into her corner.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Duo sighed, but he stopped advancing. "I'm not that kind of guy."

Renee shot him a look that screamed that she didn't believe him.

"I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell." Duo grinned at her. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

He figured she was harmless enough to stay; after all she hadn't tried to hurt him yet.

"Th-" Renee looked down and then back at Duo. "Th... Thank y-you."

Duo looked at her in surprise, and then grinned again. "No problem." He said, giving a little laugh. "No problem, Lady."

* * *

><p>AN: My first chapters are always short. Anyway, drop me a review if you will, I love hearing from readers. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A review of what is up, since people keep asking me what I'm doing. Wufei's story (Troublemaker (my personal favorite)) Trowa's story (Darkest Light), and just finished, Quatre's story (Secrets Kept). All of those are finished, and feel free to check them out. There will not be a Heero one. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make zero profit from this. I do own Renee Selena Darlian/Peacecraft, well, not her last name. Anyway, could you please ask if you want to use her?

* * *

><p>The next few days, Renee wandered in and out of Duo and Heero's place. She didn't talk much, but she enjoyed listening to Duo, and his company in general. She had a gentle nature, and she liked to help out. However, it seemed that whenever Renee walked into a room, Heero walked out. Heero just didn't seem to like her, for no reason Duo could come up with.<p>

"He's insane. And so is your sister, for liking him." Duo didn't look over at Renee as he said it, he expected her to get mad. Instead, he heard a squeaking noise and then he did glance over. Renee was curled in on herself, like maybe she was in pain. Duo rushed over and knelt by her, but when she looked up he realized she had been laughing. He had never heard her laugh. "Aren't twins usually close? Why are you letting me make fun of your sister?" Duo asked as he sat with her.

Renee didn't say anything; she just gave a little shrug and bit her lip. She hadn't revealed anything about her relationship with Relena for all the time she had been with him, and he doubted she ever would tell him that information.

"Alright, don't tell me." Duo started to stand up, but Renee emitted a low whine, just for a split second, and Duo paused.

"M-my relationship with my sister... is unwell." Renee shuddered for a moment and stared up at him.

"You and Relena don't get along huh?" Duo nodded and walked back over to his Gundam. "I get that. A lot of siblings don't. Don't be so ashamed of it like it's your fault."

"I-it is." Renee mumbled, but no matter how many times after that Duo tried to get her to explain, she wouldn't. Sometimes he felt like he was talking to a wall with ears, she could hear him, but too often she couldn't seem to make herself respond.

* * *

><p>"You're not like any girl I've ever met." Duo noted after he led her inside to watch TV. "You're not loud, obnoxious, boy-crazy, plain crazy, or even argumentative. It's strange that you're really related to Relena Peacecraft."<p>

Renee gave a little shrug, which seemed to be her coverall answer. She did scoot a little closer to Duo on the couch and start playing with his fingers.

"Why don't you talk?" Duo asked, but he let her have his hand to play with. "Is it some kind of disorder? Or is it because you stutter a little?"

"I..." Renee swallowed and took a deep breath before starting over. "I stutter because I don't talk often. I don't talk because Relena was the dominant twin. Born first and all..."

Duo nodded, though he didn't exactly get that. Why should someone be dominant over their sibling just because they were born first? "So why aren't you visiting Simbi with Relena?" Duo asked, but at the same time he twitched the finger she was toying with at the time.

Renee jumped a bit, then shook her head, shrugged and held Duo's hand against her cheek.

Despite the small amount of things Renee had verbally said, Duo couldn't help but notice how loving she was towards him. She seemed to love helping him, she was never cruel when she did talk, and when she walked in she always had a smile for him.

The same, however, could not be said for her non-existent friendship with Heero. The two were each other's kryptonite and that was putting it nicely. Though usually it was Heero that disappeared because Renee stood her ground.

"Were you not close with Simbi?" Duo pressed, he at least wanted a few answers.

"Shut up." While her tone wasn't cruel, it certainly wasn't her usual kind tone. "Shut up, make them all shut up."

Duo glanced around, and then turned off the TV to listen. He didn't hear anyone, who the hell was she talking to?

Renee emitted that low whine and clutched her head.

Duo saw where this was going. Oh yeah, he could really pick them. Oddly though, he didn't mind how crazy she was. She was gentle and loving, and the hallucinations, well, he could deal with that.

* * *

><p>AN: If someone asks I will tell them what mental disorder I am modeling Renee after. Otherwise, I don't think I'm going to mention it directly in here, because I think some people might decide to be... cruel towards it. Anyway, drop me a comment if you will, and I think I might get some sleep soon. If not I'll come back later to add again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Going to work over here for a while, while I decide if I love or hate my fiction project. It might be some of both. I'm also going to be starting a DuoXRelena as a test subject, but I don't know the title yet. The first chapter will be up tonight though, unless it starts to storm.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make zero profit from this. I do own Renee Selena Darlian/Peacecraft, well, not her last name. Anyway, could you please ask if you want to use her?

* * *

><p>"So she's insane." Heero noted as Duo stood beside him. Before Duo captured his friend's attention, Heero had been having a swearing match with the phone.<p>

"Don't call her that." Duo eyed the phone. "And like you should talk, Mr. Set my own broken leg/don't open my parachute/blow myself up!"

Heero didn't respond after that, unless a barrage of swearwords at the phone counted.

"Are you having trouble getting a hold of Relena?" Duo blinked, this was the angriest he had ever seen Heero. "Have you tried calling Rashid's phone?"

Heero gave Duo a look of unadulterated fury and the braided boy darted out of the room.

Renee had fallen asleep on the couch, though she was curled in a ball. Duo sat beside her, brushing her dark golden hair out of her face.

"You're not crazy." He whispered in her ear. "You're just different. I'm different too."

Renee opened her eyes, made that low whine in the back of her throat, but then she made a face and settled for a nod.

"You don't have to talk." Duo assured her, stroking her cheek gently with his knuckles. "I know what you want to say."

"Mhm." Renee managed and closed her eyes blissfully.

Duo yawned. "Are you sleeping here? I'm going to go and sleep in my room if you don't want me h-" Duo finished his sentence with a yelp, as Renee pulled him down next to her.

Duo blinked, he couldn't ever remember being this close to a girl.

Renee looked at him, as if she wanted to say something, but she couldn't even make the low whine in her throat. She looked away, shamed.

"It's ok." Duo gave her a grin. "I get it. I'll stay, don't worry about it."

Renee cuddled close to him. Beyond anything, she trusted him. He had been the first one to say she wasn't crazy, despite the voices she heard. He had been the first one to not be afraid to get close to her, because not even Relena came within reaching distance anymore. Everyone was scared of her, despite that she had never hurt anyone intentionally. Just because she heard things that they didn't, they feared her.

He didn't. He was always smiling, and he was gentle with her.

He was everything she'd ever wanted... she just didn't understand for what.

* * *

><p>AN: Somehow, I think their relationship is the least volatile of all my OCs relationships... though there's different reasons for each OC. I'm sorry, I didn't get her mental illness written into this chapter, but she was having trouble talking. They'll talk about it in the next chapter, ok? Anyway, thank you for reading and will you please drop me a review?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: For anyone who likes DuoXRelena, that story's first chapter, is up. The title is "Brothers and Boyfriends". In other news, I'm contemplating trying to finish this story tonight since I'm already mind-plotting the huge sequel to all of these OC stories. But I doubt I can stay up that long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make zero profit from this. I do own Renee Selena Darlian/Peacecraft, well, not her last name. Anyway, could you please ask if you want to use her?

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed, and Relena's return neared. Renee seemed almost paranoid about it, though she didn't use her words to convey it. Instead, she counted the days on the calendar and would walk away, looking down and shaking her head.<p>

* * *

><p>"Can I ask a question?" Duo asked as he sat at the foot of Deathscythe, taking a break from fixing a mobility problem with the Gundam's leg.<p>

He thought Renee wasn't going to answer him, but when he looked at her, she was nodding. Sometimes he forgot that she couldn't always get a verbal answer out.

"Why do you hear voices? Do you know?" Duo watched her eyes go off to the bottom left corner, as if she was embarrassed and he added, "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"I have Bipolar Disorder." Renee struggled with those few words. Though her speech had made great strides since she met Duo, she still struggled to say what she wanted to, especially if she felt she had to say it in a certain timeframe.

"What's that?" Duo turned fully towards her, she had his attention now, but Duo knew that just made it harder for her to talk.

"It's... it's a chemical imbalance in my brain." Renee rubbed her eyes, but she couldn't seem to say anything else, no matter how much she tried.

"You know, maybe you're not hearing things that aren't there, maybe it's just that the rest of us can't hear what's there." Duo glanced at her.

Renee smiled brightly at him, and then sat on her knees to kiss his cheek.

Duo blinked, his face turning a bright carnation pink. Neither of them said anything, and then Renee snuggled up to Duo's side, laying her head against his shoulder.

Duo sighed, half frustrated, half happy. He loved these little moments with Renee, but she was also the ultimate distraction when it came to time he needed to be fixing Deathscythe.

"I do have to work occasionally, you know." Duo said, but he couldn't resist smiling at her. She really had a gentler persona than Relena, a brighter smile, as far as he was concerned. "You can be so difficult sometimes..." He added, but the tone he used just made Renee smile more.

Renee cuddled closer to him, reaching over and toying with his braid. She was gentle about it, as if she was toying with an ultra-fragile glass vase and not his hair. It was actually pleasant to Duo, after years of having people yank on his braid; here she was with the gentlest touch ever.

"Renee!" Relena screamed from the pathway in the hangar. "Do you never stay where I put you? I left you with Pagan for a reason!"

"Leave her alone!" Duo stood, facing Relena. "She doesn't deserve to be treated like that!"

But Renee was already heading for the door to meet Relena up there, like a kicked puppy that still loved its master.

Duo grabbed her hand and reeled her in, looping an arm around her waist. "Just because she was born first doesn't mean you have to listen to her, Renee. You're not her damn dog, you're a human and you're not just another part of Relena." Duo held her against him, trying to shield her emotionally from Relena.

"Duo, leave her alone!" Relena growled. "She doesn't need you to mess with her. Renee, come here!"

Renee locked eyes with her sister for a few seconds, but then she turned in Duo's arms and kissed him.

Duo stood, frozen for a moment, unsure if he was just a tool to spite Relena. But then the heat of the kiss melted into him and he kissed her back with everything he had.

Relena stood there, with murder in her eyes, until Heero came and spun her around, kissing her briefly before walking away. They had an ongoing relationship that had started slightly before Relena had left to visit her friend Simbi, but their love was almost callous in nature.

Relena took a deep breath and followed Heero out of the hangar.

"Am I just a toy?" Duo asked when he and Renee finally separated. "Tell me I'm not just a toy."

"You're not." Renee murmured, confidently for once and without the stutter. "Swear." She held up her pinky and gave Duo a small smile.

Duo felt like a girl doing it, but he shook her pinky with his.

But as the days after that passed, Renee began to disappear more and more often. Rarely, Duo would find her curled up in his bed, but more often than not she was nowhere in the little place he and Heero called home.

Duo just couldn't figure it out. What was going on with that girl?

* * *

><p>AN: I'm worried because that Relena and Renee fight was plotted for the end, and I don't want this to be too far under ten chapters. I'll figure it out though, so no worries. Will you please review? I love reviews, and thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I desperately want to finish this tonight/this morning, because my brain is on full speed for the sequel. Which I still don't have a title for. But I will figure it out, so please don't doubt me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make zero profit from this. I do own Renee Selena Darlian/Peacecraft, well, not her last name. Anyway, could you please ask if you want to use her?

* * *

><p>For two days straight, Renee was missing completely. Even Relena, who claimed to hate her sister, was panicking. Pagan had sent a few people looking for her, but as evening approached, there had been no luck.<p>

"This is my fault..." Relena was half-crying, but mostly just trembling. "I shouldn't have treated her like that."

Heero didn't say anything, but Duo hadn't managed to keep his mouth closed for two seconds for the entirety of Renee's disappearance. "Of course you shouldn't have treated her like that." He barked, his good demeanor having disappeared somewhere around that morning. "You shouldn't have treated her like that her whole life. You're the whole reason she never talks, because you were the 'dominant twin' and you treated her like a puppy that you just didn't like!"

Relena made a move to hurt Duo, but Heero pushed her back down into her chair. "Relena, don't do something you'll regret."

Duo raised his eyebrows; it was a bad day in that household when Heero Yuy had to be the voice of reason.

"I'm going out." Duo stood. "If you're not going to look for Renee, I will."

"I want to come with you." Relena jumped up, all cruel intentions forgotten.

"Lady, we're not a good team." Duo managed a ten second grin, though it was just a mask, and ran out.

He had no clue where to look for her, but he found himself heading for the beach.

Sure enough, the first thing he saw were the sneakers with purple marker adornments sitting on the sand, socks stuffed into them. A little ways down the beach he caught a glimpse of her dark honey hair, she was wading in the ocean, pulling her dress up slightly to avoid getting it wet.

"I messed up." She was muttering to herself when Duo got close enough to hear her. "I... no, just not yet. No. I can't. Too soon. I went too far. Too far too soon... I can't tell him. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Renee!" Duo stripped off his shoes and shocks and ran into the water, getting the ankles of his pants soaking wet.

Renee looked up, and in surprise dropped the folds of her dress that she had been holding up, out of the water. Water crept up from the hem of the dress, turning the light pink dress darker. "I'm sorry." She whispered, and for the first time since he had found her, Duo realized she was crying. One of her eyes was bloodshot, she had clearly been crying much harder than she was at the moment.

"I'm not mad." Duo sloshed through the water and hugged her tightly to him. "It was sudden. And you felt pressured because of Relena, sure." Duo paused here, was she listening? She was leaning on him a bit, and sniffling, but was she listening? "Can you hear me?" Duo tipped his forehead to hers.

Renee gave a tiny nod in response and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ok, good." Duo gave her a shaky grin; his nerves were all on their own personal cliff. "I get that we like each other, and I'm not just a toy to you, but I also get that that was too sudden. But I want you to come home."

Renee made her lips move as if she wanted to say something, and though no sound came out; Duo realized she was mouthing, _"I'm sorry" _over and over, trying to make her vocal cords work.

"I'm not mad." Duo ran his hand through her hair, which was tangled from two days on the street, and locked eyes with her. "It's like a stepping stone, ok? We have to start somewhere."

Renee stared into his eyes for a few minutes, and then nodded. She sloshed out of the water and pulled on her sneakers, not bothering to pull her socks out of the toes.

"Ready to go home?" Duo asked and put an arm around her shoulders after he had pulled his own shoes on.

Renee swiped at her eyes one more time and then managed an "uh huh."

Duo finally felt himself relax for the first time in two days.

* * *

><p>AN: We are getting close to the end, and the next chapter should be cuter and less depressing. Anyway, tell me what you think, I love hearing from my readers. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter should be pretty cute. We needed a lighter chapter, didn't we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make zero profit from this. I do own Renee Selena Darlian/Peacecraft, well, not her last name. Anyway, could you please ask if you want to use her?

* * *

><p>"Don't lean back like that." Duo was trying his best to comb out Renee's hair.<p>

When they actually got home, Relena had loaned her some clothes to change into and forced her into the shower. The tables had been turned however, when Renee silently refused to let Relena touch her hair. Relena had returned to Heero, stung, and Duo had taken over the task of combing out Renee's locks. That she couldn't do it herself wasn't the issue, the issue was that everyone wanted to care for the girl that had been living on the street for two days.

Well, everyone except Heero.

Renee squeaked loudly as Duo worked at a particularly bad tangle.

"Sorry, I'm trying I swear." Duo sprayed detangler on the knot again.

Renee sneezed as the mist came around her face, but giggled slightly as Duo grinned.

"I could do th-this myself." Renee mumbled, and then sneezed again.

"Stop inhaling!" Duo teased, but handed her a tissue. "I wanted to do this for you. Besides it gives us quality time." He made sure not to call it alone time, just to make sure he didn't scare her off again.

"Duo, Relena and I are going out." Heero called from the living room.

"On a date? Be sure to use protection!" Duo grinned and laughed at his own joke. He heard Renee squeak and he peered around her back at her. Sure enough, she was laughing at him. "You actually think I'm funny don't you?" He said, in awe, as the front door slammed behind Relena.

"Mhm." Renee mumbled, and turned to smile at him. She reached up and touched his face lightly, her fingertips rolling over his cheekbone, then his jawbone, and then up to trace his lips.

"I thought we agreed it was too soon?" Duo asked, and though he only got a nod in response he could tell that the answer was still completely up for debate.

Duo finished up combing Renee's hair, but since she didn't move away from him, he then put in a braid. Relena probably would see that as a claiming act, but as long as Renee didn't run off again, everything would be fine.

Duo peered around her as her head drooped. Renee had fallen asleep sitting up, and she was out like a light. Not that he blamed her; she couldn't have gotten much sleep living on the street. Duo smiled, and then tucked her into his bed. He contemplated staying with her, sleeping next to her, but then shook his head and went to camp out on the couch instead.

* * *

><p>AN: Short chapter. Geez, it seems like all my chapters on this are short. Anyway, review if you can/will/want to, all that jazz, but thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: My plan is kind of skewed now because that last chapter was an oops, it wasn't planned but it was needed. So, um, trying to work this new I've-got-twenty-seconds to re-plan this plan. We'll see how this goes, won't we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make zero profit from this. I do own Renee Selena Darlian/Peacecraft, well, not her last name. Anyway, could you please ask if you want to use her?

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Duo snuck into his room to get a change of clothes, he found Renee sitting up, looking around.<p>

"You fell asleep sitting up so I just tucked you in." Duo explained. He had allowed himself to sleep in until ten so he had no clue how long she had been confused like this. "I slept out on the couch."

Renee made a "come here" motion, and when Duo got close enough she hugged him tightly.

"Is something wrong?" Duo tried to pull back to look at her but she held tightly to him. "Renee, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Th-thank you." Renee whispered, barely making a sound at all. "You're s-so nice..."

"Just because you grew up with Relena being mean to you doesn't mean you don't deserve someone to be nice to you." Duo flashed her a grin. "But I'm going to go take a shower. Stay in the house please."

Renee crawled back under the blankets as Duo headed for the bathroom. She heard footsteps heading for Duo's room, and then they paused in the doorway.

"Are you asleep?" Relena asked softly, like she used to when they were little kids. Looking back, Renee almost wanted to laugh at that thought, how even as little kids Relena had been so completely dominant over her, enough to wake her up at three in the morning to crawl into her bed. Relena was wearing her long nightgown, her favorite that Pagan had likely pilfered from the Darlian house for her.

Renee slowly sat up and peered at her twin. Relena's braids had been taken out, and in the same nightgown but different colors, they were almost at their most identical.

"He loves you, you know." Relena sat beside Renee. "Duo does. I never thought very highly of him, he tried to shoot Heero once... but he's a good person when it comes to you. I don't want to hurt you anymore... so I want you to try to tell me, in some way, if I'm doing something. I never wanted to hurt you... I just was so protective that it became controlling. I do love you, Renee; you're my sister, my twin. I just... I hate that I can't always make sure you're ok. That I can't fix everything for you. Sorry."

Renee blinked, and then slowly sat up to hug Relena. "It will take a while..."

"I know." Relena nodded, hugging her back. "I know you can't forgive me immediately, but... I'm going to try and be a better person towards you. And start by telling you that you and Duo are good for each other."

Renee let go of her sister and looked away.

"He won't give up on you so easily." Relena kissed her sister's forehead, as they had done when they were very young, and stood. "But I'll let you handle your love affairs." With that she breezed out of the room and Renee was left alone.

When Duo came back into his room, fully dressed but his hair down, Renee was still staring at the doorway. "You ok?" Duo leaned in so he was eye to eye with her.

Renee didn't say anything, instead she made a "sit down" motion and picked up the comb that Duo had left on the nightstand the night before.

"Did Relena do something?" Duo asked as he allowed Renee to comb his hair out. Nobody had touched his hair in years; he had sworn never to let anyone comb it out when people began yanking his braid for kicks. But Renee was being so gentle; he could break the rule for her at least.

"She apologized." Renee finished combing out his hair rather quickly and began to braid it.

"So you're better now?" Duo waited for an answer since he couldn't turn to look at her.

There was a pause, and then Renee murmured. "We're getting there."

"That's good." He waited until she had tied off his braid and then turned towards her.

Her expression was unreadable, a mixture of many things, and she was clearly deep in thought about something. Duo didn't dare disturb her.

"W-what do you think of a trial r-r-" Renee began, but had trouble on the last word. Duo waited patiently as she tried again. "Relationship?"

"You mean like we try being together and see how it pans out?" Duo asked, tipping his head to the side.

"Yes. L-like that." Renee giggled; he looked like a puppy when he did that. Nonetheless, he was a handsome puppy.

"We can do whatever you want." Duo grinned at her, but before he knew it, Renee had leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

Relena giggled from her spot just behind the wall. Even she knew that relationship would last much longer than a trial period.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm going to do an epilogue, and then I'll be moving on to the sequel with all four of my OCs, so I hope you check that out. Thank you for making it this far and I hope you read the epilogue as well!


	8. Epilogue

A/N: This is the epilogue, and after this will come my huge sequel to all four OCs, which I don't have a title for still. But if you want to catch up on my OCs, here is the list again. Wufei's story "Troublemaker", Trowa's "Darkest Light", and Quatre's "Secrets Kept". There will not be a Heero one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make zero profit from this. I do own Renee Selena Darlian/Peacecraft, well, not her last name. Anyway, could you please ask if you want to use her?

* * *

><p>A month had passed since Duo and Renee had decided on having a trial relationship. Though tentative, their relationship had grown much too strong to be cut off at the end of the trial.<p>

"Where's Renee?" Relena asked. She had been staying with them on and off for the month, but the twins had started to get along much better.

"In the hangar with Duo." Heero was disinterested in his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend, even if that girl was his girlfriend's sister. Heero still chose to follow his girlfriend into the hangar pathway, just to keep an eye on her.

Duo and Renee sat on the floor by Deathscythe's foot, cuddled close. Duo was talking avidly, and Renee was listening, as usual, with small amounts of input.

"Aren't they adorable?" Relena smiled, leaning on Heero. "They're so cute like that, just being together." She paused, waiting for a response from Heero. "Heero, I asked you a question."

"I don't think they're adorable." Heero was staring at his girlfriend instead, taking in her every movement.

Relena exited the hangar in a huff, with Heero at her heels.

"He's an ass." Duo sighed, watching as Heero left the room. "Why does she like him so much?"

"I think it's because he's a challenge." Renee replied. Her stutter had almost disappeared within the month, as she had gained confidence, and though she still didn't babble like Duo, she did talk more. "Either that or she sees something in him that we just don't."

"How did you get in the hangar the first day I met you?" Duo asked,

Renee blushed slightly and bit her lip. For a moment Duo wasn't sure she would answer, but then she said. "Picked the lock. It's a bad habit I've almost gotten rid of."

Duo laughed, kissed her forehead and smiled at her. Of all things, Renee wasn't silenced anymore.

* * *

><p>AN: All done here. I'm sorry this one is so much shorter; my plan kind of got skewered and grilled. I'm going to try and start the big sequel this morning, so keep an eye out for it if you wish. Thank you so much for finishing reading this story, and thank you for reading the epilogue! I appreciate every read.


End file.
